


sleep in heavenly peace

by AmandaBecker



Series: Christmas is coming [3]
Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Parker children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaBecker/pseuds/AmandaBecker
Summary: In sorrow one grows together
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Series: Christmas is coming [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571278
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	sleep in heavenly peace

**Author's Note:**

> the next one for "12 days of Sanditon" by Sanditon Creative.

Sidney tiptoed through the room not to wake her. Finally she had fallen asleep, on the sofa, but at least. At the doorstep he stopped and looked at her in awe.  
How was that possible? How could they have been so blessed? This enchanting creature loved his family. He was sure of that. Maybe him, too?  
She had vehemently stopped him from running out into the blizzard looking for Tom and Mary. She had said,

"They'll be back."  
"And if they don't?" he'd snapped at her angrily.  
"Then the children need you. Here.“ 

Calmly she had answered him and lovingly stroked his face before she pulled her hand back, frightened. After this sensation, both had stared at each other for a long time. Their eyes remained locked until Henry again asked for his parents and all the children started crying again.

Charlotte had this way of seeing everything positively, she forbade any bad thoughts. Not only did she reassure the children with her singing and sweet stories and self-invented games, she also gave Sidney the rest he needed. 

She did everything for him and his family and had now spent all her time replacing Mary and Tom. To reassure the children, to take care of them. He had mainly sat and listened and became calmer as a result. The children had cuddled up to both of them and had fallen asleep one after the other. Now also Charlotte, it had been late at night and a really exhausting day and evening.

As he stood there and watched Charlotte squeeze together with the children on the sofa, a huge ball of arms, legs and woollen blankets, one thing became quite clear to him. He loved her. Profoundly. And he wanted a life with her. Children and everything that belongs to it.  
A small tear stole from one eye and slowly ran down his cheek.

"What is it?" Her soft voice quietly penetrated his thoughts. Sidney looked up and she suddenly stood in front of him, he hadn't noticed that she had awoken again. 

"I, erm....I..." he could not put into words what was going on in him. 

Worrying about Mary and his brother, worrying about what would happen if they didn't.....no, he immediately pushed that thought away. The feelings he felt for the woman in front of him, it was all too much and yet not enough.

But suddenly he became warm. Charlotte had her arms pushed around his middle, her face pressed on his chest. She stroked his back with her little gentle hands, calming him down and softly telling him that everything was going to be all right. His arms were wrapped around her, without he noticed doing so. One arm was wrapped around her waist, the other around her shoulder. 

"It's all right." She said gently and he pressed her even closer.

His face Sidney buried on her shoulder. Her hair still had the scent of oranges and cinnamon as she had made punch with the kids earlier. The pressure of her hands became stronger and he couldn't help it. Really he wasn't in control, anymore. He was forced to do it as if by magic and there was no going back from there.

This little warm spot. Between shoulder and neck. It wasn't covered by fabric, it was under his lips.  
Sidney kissed this spot. Gently. Carefully. Sweet.  
Charlotte gasped for air, her breath went faster, but instead of pushing him away, she pressed even closer to him.

When his lips found their way from this magically scented place to her ear, she clawed her fingers into the fabric of his vest.  
Slowly he stroked her cheek with his nose. Charlotte whimpered quietly. Finally his searching lips found hers and it was..... it was. 

Homecoming. Peace. Love.

When two hours later the completely frozen but happy Mary and her no less battered husband entered the room, they held back.  
The children were still lying on the sofa, gently slumbering.

And Sidney? Sidney sat with a happy smile on his face, on an armchair.  
In his arms, Miss Charlotte Heywood. Her head lay on his shoulder as if it belonged there.  
Merged into one unit with a woolly blanket. 

The two slept in heavenly peace.


End file.
